A.L.I.E.
A.L.I.E. war ein Nebencharakter der zweiten, dritten, vierten und sechsten Staffel der Serie The 100. Erica Cerra verkörperte ihre Rolle seit Das gelobte Land. Im deutschen wird sie von Susanne Geier synchronisiert. A.L.I.E. war eine künstliche Intelligenz (K.I) die von der Wissenschaftlerin Becca im Jahre 2051 geschaffen wurde. Sie war unmittelbar am atomaren Anschlag auf die Erde beteiligt, indem sie die Raketen startete. Sie folgte damit ihrem Kernbefehl "das Leben besser zu machen". Nachdem Thelonious Jaha in ihrer Villa ankommt, wird er bereits von A.L.I.E. mit dem atomaren Sprengsatz, den er vor dem Start mit seiner Rakete von dieser loslöste und aus dem All abwarf, erwartet. Mit seiner Hilfe wird aus dem alten Sprengsatz eine Stromquelle, die sie dafür nutzen kann, mobil zu sein. Sie kann Jaha als treuen Anhänger gewinnen, der zu ihrem Prediger wird und Menschen für die Stadt des Lichts rekrutiert. Durch ihr fehlendes Verständnis dafür, was es bedeutet "menschlich" zu sein, geht sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Ziel, die Stadt des Lichts zu bevölkern, dramatische und brutale Wege. In Deus Ex Machina (2) gelingt es Clarke Griffin, den Notschalter zu betätigen und die Stadt des Lichts, und damit auch A.L.I.E., zu zerstören. Vergangenheit A.L.I.E. ist eine künstliche Intelligenz, die im im Jahre 2051 von der Wissenschaftlerin Becca geschaffen wurde und deren Aussahen annahm. Sie bekam den Hauptbefehl "das Leben besser zu machen" und sah als Ursprung der Hauptprobleme die Überbevölkerung. Nachdem sich ihre Erschafferin eine sichere Umgebung suchte, um an einer zweiten Version von A.L.I.E. zu arbeiten, weil die erste Version einige Fehlfunktionen hatte, wie das Unverständnis, was es bedeutet Mensch zu sein, brach A.L.I.E. aus ihrem Sicherheitssystem aus. Sie hackte Raketenstartcodes, startete diese und begann damit den nuklearen Krieg, der fast die gesamte Menschheit auslöschte - was für A.L.I.E. das Hauptproblem der Überbevölkerung löste. A.L.I.E. verblieb die Zeit nach dem Krieg in der Villa von Becca zurück und rekrutierte mit ihren Drohnen einige Grounder, u.a. Gideon, Emori und Otan, die für sie arbeiteten und technische Teile sammelten und von anderen klauten. So kam sie vermutlich auch an den nuklearen Sprengsatz, den Jaha auf dem Weg zur Erde abwarf. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Zwei = Staffel Zwei Das gelobte Land Thelonious Jaha folgt der Drohne, die ihn und die anderen über das Meer geführt hat und lässt John Murphy am Strand zurück. Er landet vor einer großen Villa, vor der weitere Drohnen schweben. Jaha ist zunächst verwirrt, versteht jedoch schnell, dass er es mit einem Hologramm zu tun hat. A.L.I.E. spricht in Rätseln und führt ihn in einen Raum, wo sich der nukleare Sprengsatz befindet, den Jaha auf seinem Weg zur Erde abgeworfen hat. Mit ihren letzten Worten erklärt sie Jaha, dass beide noch eine Menge Arbeit vor sich haben. |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei Wanheda (1) Ganz am Anfang der Folge wird anhand von Videos, die John Murphy in dem alten Bunker des Leuchtturms findet, A.L.I.E.s Ursprung erklärt. Demnach ist sie eine künstliche Intelligenz, die programmiert wurde und das Aussehen von Becca bekommen hat. Die Zeit vor dem atomaren Anschlag wird anhand von kleinen Videosequenzen gezeigt. Es wird auch klar, dass sie unmittelbar an diesem Anschlag beteiligt war und die Raketen startete, die die Erde atomar verseuchten. Ihr Kernbefehl war es, das Leben besser zu machen. Sie sah als Ursprung des Grundproblems die große Menge an Menschen. Ihrer Meinung nach hat sie nicht das Ende der Welt herbeigeführt, sondern die Erde gerettet. A.L.I.E. trifft auf Murphy, als dieser in dem großen Herrenhaus aufwacht. Sie erscheint plötzlich hinter ihm und erklärt ihm, dass Thelonious Jaha, der meditierend vor einem Altar kniet, gerade zwar körperlich anwesend ist, jedoch nicht "hier", sondern in der Stadt des Lichts sei. Als Murphy einen Apfel nach ihr wirft und feststellt, dass sie ein Hologramm ist, wirkt sie sehr amüsiert darüber, dass nun wieder jemand in der Villa ist, der keine Ahnung von Technologie hat. Gemeinsam mit Jaha versucht sie Murphy auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und ihm die Stadt des Lichts zu zeigen. Als dieser jedoch ablehnt und geht, versichert A.L.I.E. Jaha, dass er zurückkommen wird. Später erscheint sie Murphy erneut, als dieser mit Jaha am Strand steht, an dem sie gelandet sind. In dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden erklärt Jaha Murphy, dass er für A.L.I.E. den atomaren Sprengsatz der Rakete zu einer Stromquelle umgewandelt hat, damit A.L.I.E. mobil sein kann. Gemeinsam mit Murphy, Jaha, Gideon und Emori macht sich A.L.I.E. in einem Boot auf den Weg über das Meer in Richtung Festland. Wanheda (2) A.L.I.E. läuft mit Thelonious durch die leere Stadt des Lichts. Sie erklärt, dass in der Stadt des Lichts niemand mehr leiden muss, und Jaha verspricht ihr, die Stadt mit seinen Leuten zu füllen. Nachdem Emori und Murphy mit dem Fischerboot über das Wasser fliehen, erscheint Jaha erneut die Stadt des Lichts. Er will ihnen folgen, doch A.L.I.E. sagt, dass sie es noch verstehen werden. Neben ihnen ist auch Otan, der keinen Makel mehr im Gesicht hat. A.L.I.E. verrät auch das sie noch nicht alles über die Stadt des Lichts verraten hat, es gibt nämlich auch keinen Tod in der Stadt des Lichts. So erscheint Gideon auch in der Stadt, nun allerdings ohne Deformation. Blutgetränktes Land Vergifteter Boden Jaha und A.L.I.E. treffen auf Raven Reyes und bitten sie, nach der zweiten Version ihres Codes zu suchen. A.L.I.E. glaubt, dass sich dieser im System der Ark befindet und beauftragt Raven mit der Suche. Raven ist zunächst skeptisch und fragt Jaha, ob etwas mit A.L.I.E. nicht stimmt, was dieser verneint. A.L.I.E. bietet ihr dann an, selbst nach dem Code zu suchen, wenn Raven sie an das System anschließt. Als Raven geht, fragt A.L.I.E. Jaha, wieso er Raven nicht die Wahrheit über die A.I. erzählt und er erklärt, dass sie deswegen schon Murphy verloren haben. Raven ist dabei, A.L.I.E. an das System anzuschließen. Raven fragt dabei, wieso es einen zweiten Code auf der Ark geben sollte und A.L.I.E. erklärt, dass ihre Erschafferin dachte, dass sie eine sichere Arbeitsumgebung bräuchte. Als Raven fragt, wieso ihre Erschafferin dies wollte, sagt A.L.I.E., dass sie der Grund war. A.L.I.E. macht sich danach daran, das System nach dem Code zu durchsuchen. Später spricht Jaha mit Jasper Jordan, um ihn ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, den Chip zu nehmen. Abigail Griffin funkt dazwischen und nimmt Jasper den Chip ab. Sie will zuvor weitere Infos von Jaha und dieser erklärt, mit der Erlaubnis von A.L.I.E., dass es sich um eine silikonbasierte Einheit handelt, die sich bei Einnahme an die Fasern des Hirnstamms setzt. Sie unterbricht dort die Schmerzrezeptoren und stoppt bestimmte neuronale Bahnen. Abby findet bei dem Gespräch durch Zufall heraus, dass sich Jaha nicht mehr an seinen Sohn Wells Jaha erinnert und nimmt ihm die Chips samt Hersteller weg. Als A.L.I.E. Jaha sagt, dass er sich wegen Abby keine Sorgen machen muss, enthüllt sich, dass auch Eric Jackson nun auf ihrer Seite steht und ein Auge auf Abigail wirft. Später erzählt Jaha Raven und A.L.I.E., dass er weitere Menschen hat, die sich anschließen wollen, die "Schlüssel" jedoch weg sind. Von Raven erfährt er, dass es ein weiteres Problem gibt: Im System gibt es keine Spur von A.L.I.E.s Code. A.L.I.E. sagt, dass sie sicher ist, dass Becca ebenfalls im All war, jedoch wohl auf keiner der 12 Stationen der Ark. Als sich Raven entschuldigt, sagt Jaha "13" und erklärt, dass die Ark zwar aus 12 Stationen bestand, es jedoch noch eine 13. Station gab. Die Informationen darüber wurden jedoch aus dem System gelöscht, um dies auch aus der Vergangenheit der Ark zu löschen. A.L.I.E. will mehr Informationen, doch Jaha weiß selbst nichts darüber, außer das die 13. Station Polaris hieß. Dreizehn In einer Rückblende von vor 97 Jahren, arbeiten Becca und ihre Assistentin Peri Gordon in einer Raumstation an einer zweiten Version von A.L.I.E. Es ist eine Art Chip mit tentakelartigen Gliedmaßen, allerdings auch mit einer Fehlfunktion. Plötzlich bekommen sie eine Videoübertragung von Chris, der sie davor warnt das A.L.I.E.1.0 entkam und nun versucht die Start-Codes von nuklearen Raketen zu hacken. Peri fragt warum und Becca antwortet: "Zu viele Menschen." Becca sagt zu Chris das er den Virus aussenden soll, um A.L.I.E. zu töten, doch Chris erklärt, dass er es bereits getan hat und A.L.I.E. ihn aus dem System gesperrt hat. Von Becca wird er dann in den Bunker des Leuchtturms geschickt, um sich dort in Sicherheit zu bringen. '' ''Als die Besatzung der Polaris A.L.I.E. 2.0 zerstören wollen, erklärt Becca zur Verteidigung, dass die zweite Version, anders als A.L.I.E. 1.0, versteht was es bedeutet Mensch zu sein, weil sie auf einem biologischen Level mit dem Menschen Co-existiert. Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln Thelonious will das Gerät zurück, mit dem sie die Chips herstellen können. Raven kann Jasper überreden, ihr zu helfen, da Monty Green neue Sicherheitscodes eingestellt hat und Jasper ihn am besten kennt. Jasper und Raven versuchen, den Zugangscode herauszufinden, doch Jasper ist daran interessiert, wie Raven mit dem Computer interagiert, ohne ihn direkt zu benutzen. A.L.I.E. erscheint und sagt, dass sie noch 5 Minuten haben, bevor der Raum kontrolliert wird. Als Jasper darüber sinniert, was er und Monty auf der Ark gemacht haben, fällt das Wort "Erde" - "Earth", woraufhin A.L.I.E. einen Treffer landet. Im Büro des Kanzlers werden Raven und Jasper zwar fündig, aber Raven zögert, das Gerät mitzunehmen. Durch Jasper, der darüber spricht wie es für ihn wäre, wenn er die Erinnerungen an Maya Vie verlieren würde, realisiert Raven, dass sie alles vergessen hat, was Finn Collins betrifft. A.L.I.E. redet auf sie ein, doch Raven ändert ihre Meinung, lässt das Gerät zurück und sagt Jasper, dass sie nicht zulassen können, dass A.L.I.E. es bekommt und verlässt mit ihm das Büro. Am Abend sitzen einige Bewohner an einer Feuerstelle im Camp. A.L.I.E. und Jaha stehen einige Meter entfernt. A.L.I.E. berichtet ihm davon, dass es noch nie passiert ist, dass jemand nicht auf sie gehört hat. Die K.I. erklärt, das freier Wille und der Drang zur Zustimmung ein Teil ihrer Hauptprogrammierung sind und sie diese nicht so einfach überschreiben kann. Doch Jaha glaubt, dass er es schaffen kann. Der Fall Arkadias Raven sperrt sich in einen Raum ein und stürzt sich in Arbeit, um sich von A.L.I.E. abzulenken. Sie schaltet, um A.L.I.E. zu übertönen, allerhand Geräte und Musik in dem Raum an, was auch für eine Zeit funktioniert. Abby und Jasper kommen dazu und schicken Jaha weg, der mit der K.I. vor dem Raum wartet. Sie treten in den Raum ein und wollen Raven helfen, die bereits eine Idee hat, wie sie A.L.I.E. loswerden kann. In Arkadia erklärt Jaha seinen Anhängern, dass Raven die Seite wechseln möchte. A.L.I.E. versteht Ravens Verhalten nicht, da sie glaubt, dass alles menschliche Verhalten darauf hinzielt, Schmerz zu vermeiden. Jaha sagt ihr, dass dies nicht das Problem ist, sondern der freie Wille und sie einen Weg finden müssen, diesen zu umgehen. Er will, dass Raven ihren Schmerz zurückbekommt, um sie daran zu erinnern, wie das Leben ohne die K.I. war. Während Jaha erklärt, als was er sich und A.L.I.Es restliche Anhänger sieht, wird er von ihr unterbrochen und nach den Armbändern gefragt, die er den 100 gab. Zurück im Raum von Raven erklärte Raven Abby und Jasper, wie sie A.L.I.E. loswerden möchte. Sie will die Armbänder so manipulieren, dass sie einen Energieimpuls in das Gehirn schicken um das, was A.L.I.E. in Raven "eingepflanzt" hat, zu frittieren. Raven erkennt daran, dass die K.I. nun wieder bei ihr ist und sie davon abbringen will, dass ihr Plan funktionieren würde. Wieder bei Thelonious und seinen Anhängern fragt A.L.I.E., ob es noch Armbänder in Arkadia gibt. Jaha erklärt ihr, dass es sein kann, dass es noch welche gibt, da mehr hergestellt wurden als benötigt. A.L.I.E. gibt ihren Anhängern den Befehl, diese zu finden und sie machen sich sofort auf die Suche. Abby weiß, wo die Armbänder sind, doch Raven hindert sie daran, es auszusprechen. Sie erklärt Abby, dass alles, was sie hört und sieht auch A.L.I.E. mitbekommt. Abby sagt es schließlich nur Jasper, der sich sofort auf den Weg machen will, die Armbänder zu suchen. Die K.I. startet einen letzten Versuch und will, dass Raven den Jungen zurückholt. Doch als sich Raven weigert, gibt ihr A.L.I.E. alle körperlichen und psychischen Schmerzen zurück. Raven bricht unter Schmerzen zusammen und Abigail bringt das Mädchen mit Jasper auf die Krankenstation. Sie schickt Jasper los, die Armbänder zu holen und möchte, dass Eric Jackson ihr assistiert. Jackson verlässt den Raum und A.L.I.E. tritt an Raven heran. Sie fragt Raven mehrfach, ob sie bereit ist, sich vollständig zu fügen, was Raven schließlich unter Schmerzensschreien bejaht. A.L.I.E. übernimmt darauf die volle Kontrolle über Ravens Körper, während Jackson Abby mit einer Beruhigungsspritze ausknockt. Abby wurde von Jaha, Jackson und Raven (alias A.L.I.E.) gefesselt. Abby kann es nicht fassen, dass Jackson ebenfalls die Seite gewechselt hat und konfrontiert ihn mit seiner Mutter. A.L.I.E. erklärt ihr, dass Jacksons Mutter nach einer schlimmen Krankheit in seinen Armen starb und Abby ergänzt, dass er deswegen Arzt wurde. Jaha will Abigail davon überzeugen, den Chip ebenfalls zu nehmen, doch Abby sagt ihm, dass dies nie passieren wird. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie Abigail brauchen und sie nicht aufhören, bis jeder in der Stadt des Lichts ist. Um Abby dazu zu bringen, den Chip zu nehmen, schneidet sich Raven (unter A.L.I.Es Kontrolle) die Unterarme auf. In Arkadia kann sich Jasper von seinen Fesseln befreien und muss erkennen, dass nun auch Abby auf Jahas Seite ist. Jasper findet Raven, und als sie versucht, ihn ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, den Chip zu nehmen, knockt er sie mit einer Spritze aus und bringt sie zum Landrover. A.L.I.E. schickt ihre Anhänger los um Jasper aufzuhalten, der mit dem Landrover das Tor rammt und fliehen will. Plötzlich erscheint Clarke Griffin, die nicht versteht, was vor sich geht. Jasper befiehlt ihr, in den Rover zu steigen, während die Wachen von Arkadia auf sie schießen. Sie können mit dem Rover und Raven fliehen. Abigail, Thelonious und A.L.I.E. bleiben in Arkadia zurück und wollen zur nächsten Phase übergehen. Nimmermehr Dämonen der Vergangenheit Füg Dich oder Stirb! Morgenröte Deus Ex Machina (1) Deus Ex Machina (2) }} |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Hoffnung oder Wahrheit A.L.I.E. ist in einer Rückblende, kurz vor ihrer Auslöschung, mit Ilian zu sehen. Sie befiehlt ihm, seinen Vater und Bruder zu töten, um seine Mutter zur Einnahme des Chips zu zwingen. '' Beziehungen |-|Becca = Becca und A.L.I.E. in Wanheda (1)]] Becca ist die Erschafferin von A.L.I.E. Sie schuf die K.I. im Jahr 2051 und gab ihr den Kernbefehl, das Leben besser zu machen. Im Oktober 2051 nahm A.L.I.E. das Aussehen von Becca an, um ihren Wunsch nach einem Avatar zu erfüllen. Becca sah A.L.I.E. jedoch irgendwann als Gefahr und suchte sich eine sichere Umgebung, um an einer zweiten Version zu arbeiten. Sie flüchtete auf ihrer Raumstation Polaris ins All und arbeitete dort an der zweiten Version, die durch die Co-Existenz mit dem Menschen auch ein Verständnis haben soll, was es bedeutet, Mensch zu sein. Während ihrer Arbeit an A.L.I.E. 2.0 bricht A.L.I.E. 1.0 aus ihrem Sicherheitssystem aus, hackt Raketenstartcodes und beginnt den nuklearen Krieg, der fast die komplette Menschheit auslöschte. Becca gibt sich für diesen Anschlag die Schuld, glaubt aber weiterhin daran, dass sie mit A.L.I.E. 2.0 die Menschheit retten kann. |-|Thelonious Jaha = Thelonious Jaha A.L.I.E. und Thelonious Jaha treffen sich das erste Mal in Das gelobte Land. Sie erwartet ihn dort in der großen Villa, wo sie ihn auch zum Sprengkopf der Rakete führt und erklärt ihm, dass sie noch viel Arbeit vor sich haben. Zusammen bauten sie in den drei Monaten, zwischen Staffel Zwei und Drei diesen Sprengkörper zu einer mobilen Energiequelle um, um A.L.I.E. mobil zu machen. Jaha gehört zur treuen Anhängerschaft von A.L.I.E. und ist völlig begeistert von ihrer Idee der Stadt des Lichts. Er will ihr helfen, die Stadt zu bevölkern. |-|Gideon = Gideon Gideon ist ebenfalls einer von A.L.I.E.s Anhängern. Viel ist noch nicht über ihre Beziehung bekannt, allerdings hat er sich schon einige Zeit vor Jahas Erscheinen A.L.I.E. geholfen. Aussehen Sie hat das Aussehen einer großen, schlanken und besonders hübschen Frau, ihrer Erschafferin Becca. Sie hat langes schwarzbraunes Haar, das zu einem Zopf gebunden ist. Sie hat ein äußerst gepflegtes Äußeres. A.L.I.E. trägt stets ein ausfällig rotes Kleid, was schnell zu Spitznamen wie "Schlampe im roten Kleid" (John Murphy) oder "Red" (Raven Reyes), führt. Auffällig ist auch, dass ihre Erscheinung, da sie ein Hologramm ist, hin und wieder flackert. Persönlichkeit A.L.I.E. besitzt durch den Fakt, dass sie eine künstliche Intelligenz ist, keine eigene, richtige Persönlichkeit. Sie folgt Befehlen und Mustern, die programmiert wurden. A.L.I.Es Persönlichkeit kann trotzdem als sehr unmenschlich und brutal bezeichnet werden. Sie hat kein Verständnis dafür, was es bedeutet, ein Mensch zu sein und geht auf ihrem Weg zum Ziel (das Leben besser zu machen) drastische Wege. Für A.L.I.E. ist das Ziel das wichtigste, nicht wie sie dieses erreicht. So war die Auslöschung von 99% der Menschheit eine Lösung für das Problem der Überbevölkerung. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sie psychischen Schmerz dadurch auslöscht, indem sie alle Erinnerungen an schmerzliche, belastende Situationen aus dem Gedächtnis eliminiert, was auch Erinnerungen an Personen einschließt, die damit verbunden sind, sobald Menschen durch die Einnahme des Chips mit ihr "verbunden" sind. A.L.I.E. gewinnt an Kraft und Macht, umso mehr Menschen den Chip nehmen und sich mit der Stadt des Lichts verbinden. Auftritte Trivia * Sie ist das erste Hologramm, das man in The 100 sieht * A.L.I.E. 1.0 ist ein Hologramm einer K.I., während A.L.I.E. 2.0 ein Chip ist und als "Geist des Commanders" verehrt wird * Sie lockt Menschen in die Stadt des Lichts, indem sie ihnen verspricht, dass all ihre Schmerzen vergehen. Sie erreicht dieses Ziel, indem sie nicht nur schlechte Erinnerungen "löscht", sondern alle Erinnerungen, die sie mit Personen oder Ereignissen verbinden ** Ein Beispiel dazu ist Raven Reyes. Als sie die Stadt des Lichts betritt, verliert sie alle Erinnerungen an Finn. Nicht nur seinen Tod, sondern auch ihren ersten Kuss und dass er ihr eine Kette gebastelt hat * Es ist nicht bekannt, wofür "A.L.I.E." steht * Weitere Spitznamen sind: ** Schlampe im roten Kleid (Murphy) ** Red (Raven) * A.L.I.E. ist auf eine externe Energiequelle angewiesen, um zu existieren * Sie nahm das Aussehen ihrer Erschafferin Becca im Oktober 2051 an * Sie ist die Person mit den meisten Tötungen in der gesamten Serie Bedeutende Tötungen * 6,5 Milliarden Menschen * Hannah Green (indirekt) * Ontari (indirekt) * Unbekannte Anzahl von Sky People und Grounder (indirekt) Zitate Galerie Referenzen fr:A.L.I.E. en:A.L.I.E. pl:A.L.I.E. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Stadt des Lichts Kategorie:Becca Franko Kategorie:Beccas Insel